Memories
by secret-writerbs
Summary: - Lucy, como você sabe quando você gosta de alguém? – ele perguntou. - Bom, você sente que a pessoa te faz bem, que a pessoa te faz feliz. Você quer estar com a pessoa o tempo todo. Você sofre quando essa pessoa sofre, e fica feliz com a felicidade dela. Você simplesmente sente que ela é especial. NaxLu/LoxLu/NaxLis
1. Ajuda

**Capítulo 1: Ajuda. **

**Loke's POV**

Lá estava ela, radiante em mais uma manhã. Passava a escova delicadamente em seus cabelos loiros enquanto observava sua imagem no espelho. Eu sabia que era errado observar ela o tempo todo, mas não conseguia evitar.

Lucy saiu do apartamento e foi de encontro com Natsu e Happy, que a esperavam na esquina de sua rua. Caminharam juntos para a guilda discutindo sobre qual missão iriam fazer. Natsu parecia estar empolgado, e Lucy parecia feliz. Sempre estava feliz quando estava com ele. De certa forma eu gostava de saber que ela estava bem, mas triste por não ser eu a causa disso.

Ao entrarem na guilda, Happy e Lucy correram até o quadro de missões, mas Natsu parou para conversar com Lisanna. Lucy e Happy concordaram em pegar uma missão em Hargeon, por ser razoavelmente perto e o tempo no trem ser menor. Isso facilitaria para Natsu.

Porém quando levaram a missão, Natsu disse que não poderia ir. Lisanna precisava da ajuda dele em uma missão com Elfman, e ele se dispôs a ajudar. Era compreensível, afinal desde que Lisanna voltara, eles não fizeram muitas missões juntos. Mas isso não impediu Lucy de se sentir desanimada. Eu vi em seus olhos e suas reações o quanto aquilo havia machucado ela.

Happy aceitou sem problemas e foi propor a Charles de irem juntos a uma missão. Lucy olhou ao redor e pensou em chamar outra pessoa, mas parecia perdida com essa idéia. Por fim Gray, que viu a cena de longe se propôs a ir com ela. Lucy se animou novamente. Os dois chamaram Erza e ela aceitou. Mostraram a Mira a missão e marcaram de sair no dia seguinte.

Passaram o resto da tarde na guilda discutindo detalhes da missão. No final da tarde Lucy decidiu ir para casa. Se despediu de todos e começou a caminhar para o apartamento. Fora da guilda, Natsu esperava por ela para conversar.

**Natsu's POV**

Eu não sabia o que estava fazendo. Apenas senti necessidade de conversar com ela sobre o que aconteceu. Lissanna havia me convidado para ajudar em uma missão especial, e eu aceitei por parecer divertido, mas quando disse a Lucy ela pareceu chateada. Não gostava de pensar que isso fosse culpa minha.

- Hey, Lucy! Vamos dar um passeio? – perguntei.

- Claro! – ela disse animada.

Caminhamos até uma área onde só tinha um lindo gramado verde. Lucy deitou-se na grama e começou a observar as estrelas que já tomavam conta do céu escuro.

- Olha Natsu, uma estrela cadente! – ela disse apontando, eufórica.

- Então faz um pedido. – respondi gentilmente a ela.

Ela fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e depois me olhou sorrindo.

- Pronto! Você já fez o seu? – ela questionou.

- Eu não tenho muito o que pedir. Não acho que a estrela me ajude a encontrar Igneel. – respondi desanimado.

Ela rolou até onde eu estava deitado e me deu um abraço, me fazendo corar.

- Não se preocupa. Vamos encontrar ele juntos! – ela sorriu para mim.

Depois de algum tempo observando as estrelas decidimos ir embora. Vimos de relance Mira e Lisanna caminhando de volta para Fairy Hills. Observei Lissanna por um momento e corei. Ela não parecia ser a mesma menininha de antes. Lucy percebeu que eu estava olhando e abaixou a cabeça. Parecia meio triste.

- Luce, você está brava comigo? – perguntei enquanto caminhávamos lado a lado até seu apartamento.

- Não Natsu... – disse ela me dando um sorriso forçado – Porque a pergunta?

- Porque você pareceu chateada quando eu disse que não ia poder ir à missão...

- Mas está tudo bem Natsu. Gray e Erza vão comigo, e Happy vai em uma missão com Charles e Wendy.

- É só que... desde que Lisanna voltou eu e ela não fizemos muitas missões... isso me deixou um pouco chateado, pois ela era a pessoa mais importante pra mim. – eu tentei explicar a ela, mas por alguma razão ela desviou o olhar imediatamente.

- Eu entendo Natsu. – disse seca.

- Mas você vai ficar bem sem mim? – perguntei sem pensar. Me arrependi assim que terminei a pergunta.

- Claro Natsu. Afinal, somos amigos, não temos a obrigação de estarmos sempre juntos, não é? – ela disse e me deu um sorriso meio triste.

Não entendi o que aquele sorriso significou, mas doeu a forma como ela disse isso. Quer dizer, as pessoas sempre brincaram dizendo que ela era a "minha garota" porque sempre estivemos juntos... E eu gostava disso de certa forma. Principalmente porque significava que éramos especiais um para o outro. Amizade é algo que ela tinha com todos os outros da guilda. Então éramos como quaisquer outras pessoas da guilda?

- Você tem razão. – respondi um pouco chateado.

Caminhamos mais um pouco, conversando sobre outros assuntos aleatórios e decidimos fazer uma missão juntos quando voltássemos.

– Bem, de qualquer forma, se cuida amanhã. – disse me despedindo.

- Você também!


	2. Ciúmes

**Capítulo 2. Ciúmes.**

Loke's POV

Natsu deixou Lucy em casa e foi embora. Lucy entrou e encostou suas costas na porta. Aos poucos escorregou até chegar ao chão. Ao mesmo tempo as lágrimas que havia guardado o dia todo começaram a cair. Não agüentei vê-la daquela forma, tão frágil e desprotegida. Ela precisava de mim. Com esse pensamento, saí do mundo espiritual e fui até ela.

Passei meus braços ao seu redor e a puxei para mim. Ela levantou o rosto para ver quem era e logo se agarrou a mim e deixou as lágrimas caírem. Ficamos assim por algum tempo, até ela se acalmar. Quando isso aconteceu, carreguei-a até sua cama e a deitei.

- Sabe... – disse ela em uma voz fraca sem olhar para mim – Eu sei que é egoísta, mas eu não gosto de pensar neles dois juntos, mesmo por um dia. Eu sinto que vou perder ele...

- Lucy... – pensei duas vezes antes de falar. Ela não podia saber que a estava observando o tempo todo. – Se essa pessoa gosta de você da mesma forma que você gosta dela, então nada nem ninguém vai a tirar de você.

- Mas eu sou a intrusa nisso tudo! – disse ela deixando as lágrimas voltarem. – Quer dizer, eles já tinham planejado todo o futuro! Era pra eles estarem juntos desde sempre... E eu estou aqui só ocupando um espaço que não me pertence... Eu não sou a pessoa mais importante pra ele. Ela é e sempre foi essa pessoa. – Ela quebrou novamente.

Deitei ao seu lado e a abracei até que ela se acalmasse.

Depois de um tempo percebi que sua respiração havia normalizado. Quando vi, ela havia adormecido. Levantei com cuidado para não acordá-la e a cobri com um cobertor. Passei mais algum tempo ali velando seu sono, mas depois de um tempo decidi voltar. Afinal, seria estranho se ela acordasse e eu estivesse ali.

Lucy's POV

Acordei me sentindo cansada naquela manhã. Percebi que estava com as roupas da noite anterior e coberta... Loke havia cuidado de mim quando eu precisei. Corei em pensar que estava dando trabalho aos meus espíritos. Me olhei no espelho e vi as grandes olheiras debaixo de meus olhos. Passei grande parte da manhã tentando arrumar isso, depois corri para a estação de trem.

Ao chegar lá, encontrei Erza, Gray, Natsu, Lisanna, Elfman, Wendy, Charles e Happy. Todos nós estávamos saindo em missão no mesmo horário. Dei bom dia a todos, mas não consegui olhar nos olhos de Natsu, e de certa forma o evitei.

- A missão de vocês parece perigosa. – apontou Erza a Elfman, Lisanna e Natsu. – Tomem cuidado, e fiquem com esse lacrima de comunicação. – Ela estendeu o objeto. – Eu estarei com o outro.

- Obrigada, Erza-san! – disse Lisanna com um sorriso, guardando o lacrima.

- Eu dou conta, afinal, missões difíceis são coisa de homem! – disse Elfman.

- Onii-chan, eu sou uma menina. – resmungou Lisanna.

- Então eu serei duplamente homem pra compensar! Talvez triplamente... – disse olhando de relance para Natsu.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – resmungou o rosado.

Depois disso passei algum tempo conversando com Charles e Wendy. Charles parecia preocupada com algo.

- Lucy, tome cuidado nessa missão, ok? – disse Charles.

- Claro, mas por alguma razão em especial? – questionei.

- Tive uma visão de que um grande problema vai começar nessa missão... mas não era nada muito claro. Só tome cuidado.

Natsu ouviu a conversa de longe e veio até mim, mas antes que ele pudesse falar comigo ouvi o apito do trem indicando a partida e corri para dentro, acompanhada de Gray e Erza.

Ao sentar em minha cabine, olhei pela janela e encontrei os olhos de Natsu. Fiquei com medo que deixasse transparecer a minha tristeza e desviei rapidamente. O trem partiu.

Natsu's POV

O olhar que Lucy me lançou me quebrou por completo. Senti uma forte pontada no peito e uma vontade quase incontrolável de correr, pular naquele trem e dizer para irmos juntos. Eu ouvi a conversa dela com Charles e fiquei extremamente preocupado. Pensei em pedir pra que ela não fosse a missão e voltasse a guilda, mas quando me aproximei ela fugiu. "Lucy," pensei, "o que está acontecendo?"


	3. Missão

**Capítulo 3. Missão.**

Loke's POV

A missão de Lucy em Hargeon era simplesmente encontrar o mago que causava problemas para as plantações da região, já que todas estavam morrendo rapidamente.

Após conversar com o senhor que dispôs a missão, partiram para verificar as plantações. Como a área rural era razoavelmente grande, dividiram as regiões em três e cada um ficou responsável por um determinado número de plantações. Decidiram esperar nas plantações até sentirem a magia que as matava.

Erza's POV

Estava a mais ou menos 5 horas na plantação. Era relaxante estar ali vendo as plantas, sem barulhos e apenas sentindo o vento bater em meu rosto. Era tranqüilo. De certa forma eu sentia falta de paz em minha vida. Pensei na possibilidade de algum dia convencer Jellar a se mudar comigo para uma pequena vila no campo, onde nada de ruim aconteceria. Parecia um sonho impossível, mas ainda assim maravilhoso.

Perdida em meus devaneios percebi tarde demais uma forte magia se aproximar de mim. Quando virei para onde a senti vi apenas uma fumaça negra vir em minha direção e nada pude fazer para me esquivar. A última coisa que vi antes de ficar inconsciente foi um garoto de cabelos negros sorrir.

Lucy's POV

Faziam mais ou menos 7 horas que eu estava na plantação. Estar sozinha me deu um tempo para pensar sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo. Esse medo que eu tinha de "perder" o Natsu pela Lisanna era irracional, e me senti envergonhada por pensar algo assim. Decidi pedir desculpas aos dois quando eu voltasse e explicar tudo o que senti. Afinal, ambos eram amigos especiais para mim, e eu não devia guardar segredos de amigos.

Depois de alguns minutos, vi uma pessoa se aproximar da plantação, e logo reconheci que era Erza. Provavelmente ela havia ficado entediada e decidiu dar uma volta.

- Yo, Erza! - Chamei acenando para ela. Mas ela não acenou de volta, apenas continuou andando em minha direção.

- Está tudo bem? – Perguntei mais uma vez quando ela parou na minha frente.

Mas percebi que não quando reequipou rapidamente uma armadura. Sem nem pensar invoquei Virgo, que me tirou dali rapidamente, fazendo com que Erza errasse o ataque com a espada.

- Erza, o que isso significa?! – perguntei assustada, mas novamente ela não me respondeu e tive que desviar de mais um ataque.

Virgo decidiu então atacar Erza por instinto.

- Não! – gritei para ela, mas não deu tempo. Erza já havia a atacado, causando um grave ferimento na barriga. Fechei rapidamente o portão.

"Nenhum de meus espíritos é páreo para ela." Pensei. "Se eu os chamar, vão apenas se machucar em vão. Vou ter que me desviar até conseguir ajuda."

Com esse pensamento, comecei a correr na direção contrária de onde ela estava. Mesmo correndo o mais rápido que eu pude rapidamente ela me alcançou e pulou em cima de mim. Por fim eu estava caída com o rosto prensado no chão enquanto Erza pisava em minha cabeça.

Ouvi o barulho da lamina da espada vindo em minha direção. Fechei os olhos e esperei pela morte dolorosa. Que nunca chegou.

Loke havia aparecido e chutado Erza para longe antes da espada me atingir.

- Você está bem? – ele me perguntou um pouco ofegante. Parecia preocupado, diferente das outras vezes que me salvou.

- Sim... obrigada! – respondi com um sorriso.

- Lucy, me escute bem agora. – disse ele sério sem olhar para mim – Eu quero que você corra o mais rápido o possível até Gray e peça ajuda.

- Eu não vou te deixar pra trás, vou lutar com você – respondi sem nem pensar duas vezes.

- Não Lucy. – ele disse novamente sem olhar. – Essa é uma luta que eu vou perder. Só o que eu posso fazer é ganhar tempo para você.

- Não vamos perder se lutarmos juntos! – respondi determinada.

- Não Lucy! – gritou ele finalmente me olhando – Eu não vou te colocar em risco! É da Erza que estamos falando! Só corra. Agora! – Erza avançava para mais um ataque.

Assustada, corri o mais rápido que pude pensando nas palavras dele. Parecia tão desesperado. Seria esse o tamanho da devoção de um espírito? A ponto de não correr o risco de perder seu mestre? De dar seu corpo em troca do dela?

Quando finalmente me aproximava da área em que Gray estava, encontrei a pessoa que menos esperava.

- Mestra Mavis?! – gritei surpresa.

- Menina, você precisa tomar cuidado! – disse a pequena gesticulando. – Zeref está atrás de você!

- De mim? Porque ele estaria atrás de mim? – disse apavorada.

- Porque você é a ultima maga celestial do mundo! – disse Mavis com ar de tristeza.

- Não... mas e Yukino? – perguntei confusa.

Sem ter palavras para responder, Mavis entrego a mim as chaves que estavam com Yukino. Abaixou a cabeça de forma a mostrar seus pêsames por isso. Meus olhos arderam e lágrimas surgiram rapidamente. "Como? Então... Yukino... Morta... Não..." Não conseguia pensar em nada concreto. Mavis desapareceu com um sorriso triste e eu fiquei sozinha com minha dor e meus problemas.

Yukino estava morta. Suas chaves estavam em minha mão. Zeref estava procurando por mim. Graças a isso Loke e Erza estavam lutando. Meus dois amigos se ferindo por minha causa. Sem que eu percebesse, Gray apareceu e colocou uma mão em meu ombro.

-Gray... – comecei a dizer.

- Eu ouvi tudo. Onde está Erza? – disse ele.

- Está sendo controlada por Zeref. Está com Loke. Você tem que ajudar ele! – pedi deixando as lágrimas caírem.

- Vamos até lá, depois de resolver isso vamos te levar para a guilda. Zeref é forte demais para darmos alguma brecha.

Dito isso corremos para onde Erza e Loke estavam.

Chegamos a tempo de ver Loke todo ferido no chão e Erza correndo para seu último ataque.

Corri o mais rápido que pude.

Forcei o fechamento do portão, a tempo de Loke sobreviver.

- Obrigada, Loke! Fique bem. – disse enquanto assistia ele desaparecer.

Ele me lançou um sorriso doloroso e sumiu.

Logo nós começamos a enfrentar o maior de nossos problemas, o pior de nossos pesadelos: Erza.

Loke's POV

Cheguei ao mundo espiritual acabado. Tinha feridas por toda a parte do meu corpo. Mas tudo valia a pena para ter certeza de que ela ficaria bem. Tudo sempre valeria a pena para ver aquele sorriso de novo, para receber mais um abraço. Eu daria minha vida pela Lucy. Eu daria tudo pela mulher que amo.


	4. Beijo

**Capítulo 4. Beijo.**

Lucy's POV

Lutamos com Erza até estarmos acabados. E ela, sem nenhum arranhão. Decidimos depois de muitas horas fugir para nos recompor. Depois de Gray ter congelado ela por algum tempo, conseguimos correr para uma caverna no meio de uma floresta, afinal, não poderíamos colocar a cidade em risco. Sentamos no chão da caverna e eu deitei minha cabeça no ombro de Gray.

- Porque tudo isso acontece de uma vez só? – perguntei frustrada.

- Faz parte. – disse ele dando os ombros.

- Estou preocupada com Loke.

- Você não consegue chamar ele? – perguntou Gray quase apagando de cansaço.

- Talvez eu deva fazer isso... – quando percebi ele já havia adormecido.

Me levantei e fui mais ao fundo da caverna. Lá abri o portão do Leão, e Loke apareceu ainda bastante ferido.

Loke's POV

Lucy me chamou por estar preocupada comigo, e decidi ir para acalmá-la. Ela tinha alguns ferimentos graves, outros mais leves e aparentava estar muito cansada. Assim que apareci, ela correu em minha direção e me abraçou. Meu peito disparou com esse gesto.

- Nunca mais de assuste assim! – disse ela. – NUNCA, entendeu?

Abracei-a de volta e aproveitei o momento. Sentir seu corpo tão próximo ao meu, seu sentimento de preocupação comigo... Era quase como sentir que ela me amava da mesma forma que eu a amava. E a ilusão desse sentimento me levou ao impulso.

Quando Lucy começou a se soltar do abraço, segurei-a próxima a mim. Aproximei nossos rostos até que eu conseguisse sentir sua respiração. Olhei em seus lindos olhos mais uma vez, e por fim toquei nossos lábios. Ela a princípio estava assustada, mas logo deu passagem para que eu invadisse sua boca. Explorei cada pedaço dela com delicadeza, mas Lucy era simplesmente irresistível. Quando me dei conta, já havia aprofundado demais o beijo. Minhas mãos a puxavam pela cintura para cada vez mais perto, enquanto ela se agarrava ao meu pescoço bagunçando meus cabelos.

Aquilo parecia um sonho.

Eu não pensava em mais nada. Apenas a queria mais e mais perto de mim. Queria nunca precisar soltar. Queria ter ela sempre segura em meus braços.

Mas aquilo precisava parar. Eu estava me empolgando demais com aquele beijo, e não sabia dizer onde aquilo ia acabar. Quer dizer, se fosse qualquer outra menina eu não me importaria de fazer coisas ali mesmo no chão da caverna com Gray dormindo ao lado. Se fosse qualquer outra menina seria apenas sexo, sem nada a se importar. Mas era Lucy. Lucy, sua princesa. Ainda que talvez aquela fosse a única chance de isso acontecer, eu não faria isso de forma tão suja com ela.

Com muito esforço separei nossos corpos e encerrei os beijos. Olhei em seus olhos, que mostravam a quão confusa ela estava com isso.

- Lucy... – eu disse olhando em seus olhos. – Eu não sou a pessoa que você ama. Mas, por favor, me deixe acalmar sua dor. – peguei uma de suas mãos. – me deixe cuidar de você. Deixe-me mostrar o quão importante você é pra mim. E se mesmo depois disso você não me quiser, eu não terei nenhum remorso.

Sem palavras para me responder, Lucy apenas sorriu e me abraçou.

- Preciso voltar agora, mas saiba que para qualquer coisa que você precisar, pode me chamar. Para uma princesa como você, não posso ser menos que um príncipe em um cavalo branco. – disse e dei uma piscadela. Lucy riu.

Com isso voltei ao mundo espiritual. E meus problemas começaram por aí.

- Leo, você sabe que não pode se relacionar com sua dona. – disse Capricórnio assim que eu voltei.

Respirei fundo. Eu sabia que isso aconteceria. Afinal, era uma regra. Mas eu não me importaria em descumpri-la. A única razão pela qual eu era um espírito naquele momento, era por Lucy. Fora ela quem me salvara anos atrás. Então minha única razão de existir era ela.

- Eu me entendo com o bigodudo depois. – disse em resposta. Nada iria afetar meu humor naquele momento.

Natsu's POV

- TADAIMAAAAAA – gritei chutando a porta da guilda, mas diferente de todos os dias ninguém me respondeu.

- Natsu! – gritou Mirajane correndo em minha direção.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei assustado.

- O grupo de Lucy... – ela começou a dizer e eu entrei em pânico. – Era para terem voltado ontem, mas não voltaram. O senhorio da missão encontrou Erza inconsciente e a mandou para cá. Mas não temos sinal de Gray e Lucy.

"Não." Pensei "Como Erza pode ter ficado inconsciente e Lucy e Gray desaparecidos em uma missão que duraria horas?" Corri para a enfermaria para ver Erza. Ela não tinha ferimentos, mas ainda não havia acordado. Decidi então partir para Hargueon e procurar por eles, mas Mira me convenceu a esperar Erza acordar para ter mais notícias.

Depois de algum tempo fui para fora da guilda. As estrelas já ocupavam seus espaços no céu. Imaginei o que poderia estar acontecendo com meus amigos. Com Lucy. Poderia ela estar sofrendo? E se ela precisasse de mim? Isso estaria acontecendo se eu estivesse ali? "Lucy... esteja bem".


	5. Loke

**Capítulo 5. Loke.**

Lucy's POV

Acordei na caverna, e parecia tarde. Ao que parece havíamos dormido o dia todo. Afinal, a luta com Erza nos deixou completamente sem energia. Acordei Gray e decidimos voltar cautelosamente para Hargeon. O percurso foi tranqüilo. Encontramos o senhorio e explicamos tudo o que havia acontecido. Ele disse que encontrou Erza e a levou de volta para a guilda, o que nos aliviou um pouco. Como já era noite, decidimos nos hospedar em um hotel. Quando fomos pedir quartos, Gray pediu quartos separados e eu estranhei. Quando questionei o porque, ele enrubesceu e disse que Juvia não iria gostar se "Gray-sama" dormisse no mesmo quarto que "Rival-no-amor" sozinhos, e achei bonitinha a preocupação dele com o que ela sente.

Por fim, cheguei ao meu quarto, que era uma suíte, e fui tomar banho. Deixei que a água quente levasse todas as feridas, todas as mágoas e todos os problemas, pelo menos naquele momento.

Como não tinha levado nenhuma roupa de dormir para essa missão, vesti apenas o roupão do hotel e fui em direção à cama e me deitei. Pensei em utilizar um lacrima de comunicação para avisar a guilda que estava tudo bem, mas estava com Erza o nosso lacrima. Por fim apenas tirei o roupão, apaguei as luzes e me deitei de roupa íntima.

Loke's POV

Passei o dia todo ouvindo os outros espíritos me criticarem pelo que havia acontecido. Mas aquilo foi apenas uma coisa de momento. Provavelmente Lucy não deixaria nada acontecer de novo. E com toda essa correria não havia conseguido observar ela naquele dia. Quando fui tentar, estava tudo escuro e eu não enxergava nada. Me senti preocupado por não saber o que aquilo significava e fui até lá. Ao chegar lá, acendi uma luz de um abajur e percebi que estava em um quarto de hotel. Era composto por uma cama de casal, uma poltrona, duas mesas de cabeceira com abajures, um guarda-roupa e um banheiro.

Vi Lucy deitada na cama, provavelmente dormindo, e me aproximei. Quando percebi a situação já era tarde demais para voltar atrás. Lucy estava deitada apenas de roupa íntima, com o rosto corado e o cabelo molhado, provavelmente devido ao banho quente, e uma fina camada de lençol a cobrindo.

Eu pensei em muitas situações da minha vida que a Lucy nunca poderia ser tão sexy. Mas aquela visão foi a mais sexy de todas. Seu corpo deslumbrante claramente visível através da fina camada semi-transparente de lençol, seu rosto corado e o cabelo levemente bagunçado. Ao mesmo tempo dormindo tranquilamente de forma inocente e tranqüila. Precisaria ser muito forte para não se aproximar dela naquela situação. E eu, sendo quem era, não consegui me controlar.

Me deitei na cama de frente para ela e passei a mão suavemente pelo seu ombro exposto do lençol. Ela estremeceu com meu toque e acordou vagarosamente, me encarando com aqueles lindos olhos e me dando um sorriso. Céus, tinha como ser mais linda? Passei a mão em seu rosto delicadamente e segurei seu queixo. Aproximei nossos lábios e ela já me aguardava de olhos fechados. Senti meu peito pulsar por ela aceitar meu beijo e invadi sua boca sem medo de me controlar. Um beijo que se aprofundou rapidamente, eu a trazendo para bem perto de mim e ela também querendo mais e mais. Deslizei minhas mãos pelas suas costas desnudas causando arrepios nela, e em seguida pousei meus lábios em seu pescoço, roçando minha língua levemente e dando leves mordidas, arrancando deliciosos gemidos dela.

Lucy então começou tirando meu blazer e minha camisa, deixando meu peito exposto. Ela passou os dedos suavemente pelo meu abdômen, descendo até minha virilha, o que me fez gemer. Ela então se deitou em cima de mim e beijou meu pescoço enquanto abria o botão de minha calça. Quando percebi estávamos os dois apenas de roupas íntimas.

Aquele era meu sonho desde que conheci Lucy, e era muito difícil me controlar, mas queria aproveitar cada toque. Puxei-a para mais um beijo e abri seu sutiã, deixando expostos os fartos seios que ela possuía. Abocanhei um deles alternando em pequenas mordidas e brincadeiras com a língua, enquanto massageava o outro com a mão, arrancando altos gemidos de Lucy. Cada gemido dela me deixava louco, me fazia querer mais e mais.

Novamente ela deitou-se em cima de mim e desceu até minha virilha, tirando minha cueca e deixando exposto meu membro. Ela observou ele por um segundo, o que me deixou inseguro, mas logo abocanhou-o e começou a lambê-lo. Senti todo o meu corpo estremecer enquanto ela começava a fazer movimentos de vai e vem com a boca. Não estava mais agüentando, segurei seu cabelo e pedi para que fosse mais e mais fundo. Lucy era muito boa nisso, me deixando a beira de um orgasmo muito fácil, até que acabei gozando em sua boca. Ela se afastou um pouco constrangida, mas não deixaria ela assim.

Logo me deitei por cima dela e dei um longo beijo para acalmá-la. Depois desci até sua virilha e tirei sua calcinha com a minha boca. Olhei para seu ponto feminino pensando em tudo o que eu poderia fazer para satisfazê-la e comecei a brincar. Passei meus lábios pelo seu ponto de prazer e logo comecei a fazer movimentos com a língua. Lucy gemia muito alto, mas não era o suficiente para mim. Queria dar todo o prazer do mundo. Logo, sem parar o movimento, levei dois de meus dedos à sua boca, pedindo para que ela lambesse bem. Quando ela os deixou bem úmidos, penetrei-os em sua vagina, arrancando mais e mais gemidos. Fiz movimentos com meus dedos dentro dela, subindo minha boca para seus seios novamente. Seus gemidos se tornaram cada vez mais altos até que ela atingiu o orgasmo.

Tudo isso já havia me excitado novamente. Como eu queria fazê-la minha logo. E assim o faria. Posicionei meu membro nela e a olhei nos olhos, pedindo permissão. Ela me deu um beijo, e durante o beijo comecei a penetrar. Entrei em uma só estocada, dando um alto gemido ao entrar, e arrancando um grito de Lucy. Será que... Não, era bom demais pra ser verdade.

- Lucy, você já... ? – comecei a perguntar, e ela fez que não com a cabeça.

Minha Lucy era virgem. Eu era o primeiro. Ela era completamente minha, de uma forma que nunca ninguém a teve. Isso me deixou extasiado. Comecei a fazer movimentos leves para que ela se acostumasse. Quando os gemidos de dor mudaram para gemidos de prazer, eu aumentei a força das estocadas e a velocidade. Lucy era tão apertadinha e tão perfeita. Seus gemidos estavam se tornando cada vez mais altos, e eu sentia meu corpo começar a tremer. Aumentei mais ainda a velocidade, os gemidos cada vez mais altos, Lucy gozou. Continuei até que meu corpo não agüentou mais segurar e cheguei ao orgasmo também. Fiquei mais um pouco ali dentro dela, e quando saí dei um beijo em seus lábios. Ela me olhou e sorriu. E aquele sorriso era meu, e só pra mim.

Deitei ao seu lado e nos abraçamos. Ficamos assim por um tempo, apenas aproveitando a companhia do outro.

- Sabe... muita coisa aconteceu – começou ela. – Zeref está me procurando, e Yukino morreu... Eu não sei como lidar com essas coisas.

Meu peito apertou por um segundo. "Porque Zeref estaria procurando por ela? E se acontecesse algo a Lucy? Zeref não parece ser um inimigo viável para eu enfrentar..."

- Ao que parece eu sou a última maga celestial que existe em Earthland... E por isso ele precisa me encontrar. – disse ela lançando um sorriso triste. – Nós não tivemos chance contra Acnologia daquela vez... se Zeref aparecer agora, provavelmente eu vou morrer.

- Não, não vai! – disse apertando ela para mais perto de mim. – Eu nunca vou deixar você morrer. Nem o pessoal da guilda. – "Natsu", pensei.

- Mas entrar em uma guerra contra Zeref significa colocar em risco todos vocês. – disse ela com lágrimas nos olhos – Um risco muito grande. Um risco que eu não quero para ninguém!

- Se acalma. – disse olhando em seus olhos - Eu vou ficar mais forte, e vou te proteger, custe o que custar.

Ela não pareceu ter relaxado com isso, mas decidiu mudar o rumo da conversa.

- É melhor dormimos... temos que ir para a guilda amanhã. – ela disse se enrolando no lençol.

- Eu tenho que resolver algumas coisas no mundo celestial... – eu disse vestindo minhas roupas – Mas qualquer coisa pode me chamar.

Por fim me transportei para o mundo celestial. Imediatamente procurei Áries, Virgo e os outros espíritos de Lucy. Estavam todos reunidos quando eu cheguei.

- Temos um problema! – disse para eles ao chegar.

- Não, Leo. – disse uma voz atrás de mim – Você tem um problema.


	6. Volta

**Capítulo 6. Volta.**

Natsu's POV

Já amanhecera e Erza ainda não havia acordado. Estava preocupado com Lucy e Gray, mas ninguém me deixava sair para procurá-los. Estava sentado no balcão batendo os pés e resmungando quanto a isso, até que ouvi a porta da guilda se abrir e virei imediatamente.

Eram Lucy e Gray. Ambos pareciam extremamente feridos e assustados.

Correram até o balcão, sem olhar para mim nem nenhum dos outros.

- O mestre está? – perguntou Gray desesperado.

- Lá em cima, podem subir. – respondeu Mira assustada.

Os dois correram escada acima e enquanto subia Lucy me lançou um olhar. Ela parecia extremamente apavorada com algo.

Depois de vários minutos lá em cima, os dois desceram acompanhados pelo mestre.

- Pirralhos, me escutem! – gritou o mestre silenciando a guilda – Fairy Tail entrará em uma guerra. Mas essa guerra não vai ser fácil como qualquer outra Dark Guild. Vamos entrar em uma guerra definitiva contra o mago negro, Zeref!

Todos se espantaram com a decisão. Não tínhamos chance contra Zeref. Se não fosse por Mavis, Acnologia teria nos matado, e ele era apenas o "dragãozinho" de Zeref.

- Porque você quer nos colocar em um risco tão alto?! – perguntou Mira injuriada.

- Porque um companheiro de vocês está em perigo, e precisamos ajudar. – disse ele calmamente. – Claro que não obrigarei nenhum de vocês a participar disso, mas a Fairy Tail de verdade não deixaria um companheiro na mão.

- E nunca vai deixar. – Eu disse enquanto estralava meus dedos – Estou animado!

Depois disso o mestre anunciou que estaria indo para Tenryoujima (ou o que sobrou) para conversar com a primeira mestra.

Lucy veio em minha direção e senti um cheiro estranho vindo dela... parecia ser o cheiro do Loke, mas ignorei. Deveria ser porque lutaram juntos ou algo assim.

- Yo sua estranha! – disse sorrindo pra ela – Onde você se enfiou? Estamos achando que tinha acontecido algo...

- Bem, lutamos contra Erza, Yukino morreu e Zeref está atrás de mim... – disse ela com um meio sorriso. – Acho que causamos problemas demais em um espaço de tempo muito pequeno.

- É isso que a Fairy Tail sempre faz – respondi sorrindo para ela, não deixando transparecer minha preocupação. – ENTÃO VOCÊS LUTARAM CONTRA A ERZA? Se eu estivesse lá também poderia ter lutado. Droga! – disse com inveja da situação.

- É... – Lucy respondeu com uma gota na cabeça. – Ela está na enfermaria? Preciso falar com ela. – dizendo isso Lucy subiu para a enfermaria da guilda.

Me virei para falar com Gray, mas Juvia estava tendo um mini infarto por causa dos ferimentos dele, então decidi deixar pra lá. Logo Happy, Wendy e Charles chegaram e eu me sentei em uma mesa com Happy para conversar sobre sua missão.

- E tinham peixes tão gordos quanto a Lucy! – dizia ele enquanto gesticulava com as mãos. Na minha visão periférica vi Lisanna se aproximar e se sentar ao meu lado.

- Yo meninos! – ela disse nos lançando um sorriso. – Vão fazer algo hoje?

- Ainda não decidimos nada... – eu comecei a dizer, mas Happy me cortou.

- Vou almoçar em Fairy Hills com Charles e Wendy. – disse ele.

- Ok, então EU ainda não pensei em nada. – eu corrigi minha frase emburrado por Happy me trocar sem avisar. A gente cria e alimenta pra ele nos trocar por meninas e comida.

- Então vamos almoçar fora também, Natsu-kun? – sugeriu ela com um sorriso meigo, difícil de dizer não.

- Claro.

- Te vejo mais tarde então! – ela disse animada enquanto corria para fora da guilda.

Lisanna era uma das pessoas mais importantes para mim. Sempre me ajudou, me apoiou, me deu sorrisos e abraços. Desde que ela voltara de Edolas não havíamos passado muito tempo juntos, mas eu sentia falta disso.

- Então Natsu tem um encontro? – perguntou Mira com um sorrisinho do balcão.

- PERA, ISSO NÃO É UM ENCONTRO! – eu disse tentando negar isso desesperadamente.

- Quando um homem e uma mulher saem juntos sozinhos, definitivamente é um encontro. – disse Gajeel encostado em um pilar.

- Mas isso não faz sentido. Já saí sozinho com o pessoal da guilda várias vezes e vocês nunca disseram isso. Então porque agora? – questionei um pouco irritado.

- Porque nenhuma delas era a pessoa com quem você prometeu se casar! – disse Mira com os olhos brilhando.

Ouvi passos na escada e logo Lucy apareceu com um sorriso no rosto.

- E então, o que eu perdi? – perguntou ela ocupando um banco do balcão.

- Natsu e Lisanna tem um encontro! – disse Mira dando pulinhos de felicidade.

Senti um certo desespero para saber a reação de Lucy naquele momento, mas ao que parece ela foi completamente imparcial. Ela me lançou um sorriso e eu corei. Porque eu estava corando? Porque eu estava pensando nas reações dela? Era muito estranho.

- Mesmo? Que legal! – disse ela sorrindo. Todos da guilda pareciam estar atentos a sua reação. – Espero que dê tudo certo! – ela se levantou do balcão e caminhou até a saída da guilda. No caminho, Gajeel a parou.

- Bunnygirl, você deveria usar um perfume para disfarçar isso. – disse ele deixando ela completamente corada. Teria ele também sentido o cheiro de Loke?

- Não tenho nada a esconder de ninguém. Afinal, nada me impede, não é mesmo? – disse ela lançando um sorriso estranho pra ele. – Não é como se eu namorasse ou algo assim...

Com isso ela saiu da guilda e me deixou pensativo. Gajeel olhava ansioso para mim enquanto eu pensava. Talvez analisando minha reação? Não fazia sentido para mim. Decidi então questionar Mira quanto a isso. Ela sempre tinha uma resposta para tudo.

- Mira, porque a Lucy está com cheiro de Loke? – perguntei me aproximando do balcão.

Mira teve uma reação estranha. Parecia assustada. Tapou a boca com as duas mãos para conter um grito.

- Será que... – ela disse e deixou as palavras no ar enquanto corria para fora da guilda.

Todos estavam agindo muito estranho naquele dia. Olhei no relógio e fui para casa, afinal logo eu e Lisanna estaríamos indo almoçar. "Um encontro?" pensei mais uma vez antes de passar pela porta da guilda.


	7. Problemas

**Capítulo 7. Problemas.**

Loke's POV

- Não, você não pode estar falando sério! – gritei ao mestre dos espíritos. Sentia meu corpo tremer e meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

- Eu nunca estive mais sério, velho amigo. – disse ele cruzando os braços. – Você sabe que o espírito não pode ter uma relação como essa com seu dono. Não posso deixar o que você fez passar impune.

- Pode fazer qualquer coisa! Pode me torturar, me largar na Terra, tirar meu poder, mas não, isso não! – gritei deixando as lágrimas caírem.

- Sua chave será inutilizada. Você não poderá mais voltar ao mundo dos humanos sob nenhuma circunstância. Você não terá poder para passar pelo portão. Quando ela o chamar vai perceber que a chave foi inutilizada. – dizendo isso ele virou as costas e desapareceu. – Você nunca mais terá contato com sua antiga dona, Leo.

Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo.

Lucy's POV

Estava voltando para meu apartamento depois de passar pela guilda. Meu corpo ainda tinha graves ferimentos da luta com Erza, então decidi tomar um banho e depois comprar algo para comer. Quando cheguei em meu apartamento, Plue estava lá. Estranhei, mas peguei ele no colo. Ele gesticulava desesperadamente tentando me dizer alguma coisa, mas apenas dizia "Puun Puuun". Devia estar com fome.

- Calma, Plue. Assim que eu tomar banho nós vamos ao mercado comprar comida, ok? – disse enquanto entrava no banheiro.

Plue não quis tomar banho comigo, e quando eu saí ele estava sentado na cama com uma aparência triste. Peguei ele no colo e dei um abraço.

- Está tudo bem, pequeno. – eu disse e ele pareceu se animar um pouco.

- Puun! – ele disse acenando e voltou ao mundo dos espíritos.

Por fim me troquei e caminhei até uma feirinha que estava tendo no centro de Magnolia. Comecei a fazer minhas compras quando senti um arrepio percorrer meu corpo. Uma voz chegou como um sussurro em meu ouvido.

- "Vou te dar mais alguns dias". – disse a voz, e logo sumiu.

Olhei ao redor para procurar o responsável por isso, mas não encontrei ninguém. Assustada, derrubei minha cesta de compras e corri o mais rápido que pude em direção à guilda. No caminho, trombei com alguém e caí no chão.

- Desculpa... Natsu? – percebi quem era ao ver os cabelos rosados.

- Yo, Luce. Você está bem? Parece um pouco assustada... – ele disse enquanto oferecia ajuda para levantar. Atrás dele estava Lisanna, que também aparentava estar preocupada.

Eu podia dizer tudo a eles e pedir ajuda, mas não era justo. Os dois estavam em um encontro pela primeira vez. Lisanna estava muito animada com isso. Eu não seria capaz de tirar esse momento dela.

- Nada não... apenas percebi que esqueci minha carteira em casa e corri para pegar, hehe. – tentei disfarçar o máximo que pude.

- Ah... ok. Vamos almoçar, quer ir junto? – ele perguntou.

- Não não, obrigada... Estava pensando em chamar o Loke para me ajudar com o almoço hoje. – e eu realmente estava. Estar com ele parecia me distrair bastante.

- Ah, ok então. – disse ele com uma reação um pouco estranha.

Acenei para os dois e corri em sentido a guilda novamente.


	8. Encontro

**Capítulo 8. Encontro.**

Natsu's POV

Lisanna e eu tínhamos acabado de encontrar com Lucy, e o jeito que ela estava me deixou um pouco preocupado. Ela parecia estar assustada e com problemas, e com toda essa história do Zeref eu estava em alerta para tudo... mas não podia simplesmente seguir Lucy e deixar Lisanna ali. Então decidi que falaria com Lucy mais tarde.

Nós fomos comer em um restaurante no centro de Magnólia. Ele era bem simples e aconchegante, do jeito que Lisanna gostava. Pedimos a comida e conversamos, rimos e brincamos como sempre. Estar com ela era simplesmente fácil. Depois do almoço demos uma volta pelas ruas até chegarmos a um parque. Lá nós nos sentamos em um banco debaixo de uma árvore.

- Aah, comi demais! – eu disse dando tapinhas em minha barriga.

- Você sempre come demais, Natsu! – ela disse rindo.

- Ué, e é errado comer demais?

- Não... – ela disse corando e desviando o olhar – Eu gosto quando você come demais. Eu gosto de tudo o que você faz.

- Até quando eu destruo a guilda quebrando a cara do pessoal? – questionei intrigado.

- Até isso. Acho divertido. – ela respondeu batendo freneticamente um dedo indicador no outro. – Natsu, a verdade é que eu gosto de você.

Fiquei quieto por um momento para digerir. Quer dizer, eu nunca pensei muito em gostar de alguém, mesmo porque sempre achei brigar com Erza e Gray mais interessante, mas se eu gostasse de alguém, quem seria? Lembrei de quando éramos crianças e Lisanna falava sobre coisas como casamento e tudo mais, e eu nunca me incomodei de verdade com tudo isso. Mas isso queria dizer que eu gostava dela? Não era justo enganar ela, afinal era uma das pessoas mais importantes pra mim.

- Pra ser honesto, eu nunca pensei sobre isso. – disse para ela – Eu não quero te dar uma resposta sem pensar e acabar te machucando.

Lisanna corou e me deu um sorriso.

- Tudo bem, Natsu. Estarei esperando sua resposta.

Lucy's POV

Ao chegar na guilda encontrei apenas Mira no balcão e estranhei.

- Onde estão todos? – perguntei a ela.

- Decidiram ficar mais fortes para lutar contra Zeref, então pegaram muitas missões e saíram! – disse ela com um sorriso no rosto. Logo sua expressão mudou para preocupação. – Lucy... você e o Loke...

- Nós estamos juntos. – eu confirmei a ela.

- Tome cuidado com os sentimentos, ok? Não é bom nenhum dos envolvidos se machucarem, ok? – ela disse lançando um sorriso torto.

- Ok. – eu disse tentando entender o que aquilo significava.

Por fim expliquei a ela tudo sobre a voz e o arrepio, e ela me aconselhou que não ficasse sozinha enquanto essa história não se resolvesse.

Gray então se propôs a ir comigo fazer as compras, o que eu achei divertido no final. Gray era como um irmão mais velho babaca que faz tudo para te ver sorrir. Ele sabia me animar e me distrair. Quando terminamos as compras ele se despediu e foi para Fairy Hills encontrar com Juvia. Eu rumei de volta ao meu apartamento. Chegando lá, tentei chamar Loke pela chave, mas ele não apareceu. Provavelmente estava descansando.

Almocei e decidi que também precisava ficar mais forte para encarar Zeref, então comecei a treinar minha magia como Capricórnio havia ensinado. Fiz isso até ficar cansada, e quando percebi já era noite. Após isso me troquei e fui dormir. Quando deitei na cama, ouvi barulhos pelo apartamento. Ao me levantar dei de cara com Natsu largado no meu sofá.

- O que é isso, Natsu? – perguntei enquanto esfregava meu olho.

- Eu queria conversar sobre uma coisa. – ele disse encarando o teto.

- Não dava pra esperar até amanhã? – choraminguei.

- Lisanna disse que gosta de mim. – ele disse, e caiu como uma bomba em mim.

Eu achei que tivesse superado isso, mas ao que parece não. Meu rosto começou a ficar vermelho e eu já sentia as lágrimas vindo. Então me virei de costas pra ele e fingi estar fazendo algo para que ele não visse meu rosto.

- E o que você disse a ela? – questionei com medo da resposta.

- Fui sincero. Disse que precisava pensar sobre isso.

Suspirei aliviada.

- Sabe, é errado fazer uma menina esperar por uma resposta.

- Mas também não quero dar uma resposta que me faça arrepender depois.

Esfreguei meu rosto e respirei fundo. Quando estava pronta para encarar ele novamente, sentei ao seu lado no sofá.

- Natsu, o que você sente por ela? – perguntei olhando em seus olhos.

Ele me encarou por um tempo de uma forma tão terna que eu não quis nem piscar. Era tão doce que eu sentia que não podia desperdiçar aquele olhar. Por fim ele voltou a olhar para o teto.

- Lucy, como você sabe quando você gosta de alguém? – ele perguntou.

- Bom, você sente que a pessoa te faz bem, que a pessoa te faz feliz. Você quer estar com a pessoa o tempo todo. Você sofre quando essa pessoa sofre, e fica feliz com a felicidade dela. Você simplesmente sente que ela é especial. – eu disse evitando encontrar o olhar dele durante essa resposta.

"Assim como eu me sinto com você" pensei.

Natsu ficou quieto por um tempo. Talvez digerindo sobre isso.

- Você estava com o cheiro do Loke... – ele disse, dessa vez era ele quem não procurava encontrar meus olhos.

- É que nós estamos juntos...

- Você gosta dele? – ele perguntou olhando em meus olhos dessa vez.

E eu não consegui responder.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, até que Natsu desistiu dessa pergunta.

- Você é feliz com ele?

- Sim, eu sou. – dessa vez respondi com firmeza.

Nesse momento Natsu me abraçou. Um abraço carinhoso, diferente de qualquer outro.

- Que bom, Lucy. – ele sussurrou. Depois disso foi embora pela janela.

"O que isso significa?" pensei.


	9. Ausência

**Capítulo 9. Ausência.**

Lucy's POV

No dia seguinte, Erza acordou. Natsu e Lisanna oficializaram seu namoro para toda a guilda. Todos ficaram muito felizes. Eu fiquei feliz por ele estar feliz. Mas cada vez que os via juntos era como se enfiassem uma faca em meu peito.

Então, Natsu e eu fomos na nossa última missão juntos. Era simples, investigar uma floresta.

Estávamos caminhando por essa floresta procurando qualquer coisa que houvesse de errado. Natsu estava destruindo as árvores para ver se tinha algo escondido.

- Sabe, você não precisa destruir tudo pela frente. – disse enquanto salvava uma pequena florzinha do caminho do godzilla.

- Mas e se tiver algo por aqui? – argumentou ele.

- É só olhar direito que não vamos perder nada! – disse enquanto via um esquilo correr por aí.

- Você deveria ter mais senso de destruição, Lucy. – ele disse, me deixando com uma gota na cabeça.

Andamos mais um pouco até que encontramos o monstro que estava causando problemas na floresta. Era horrível. Aterrorizante. Era o pesadelo de qualquer pessoa.

- AAAAAAAH – gritei e me escondi atrás do Natsu.

- Lucy... – disse ele com uma gota na cabeça. – É um sapo.

- É um sapo de DOIS METROS! – gritei em minha defesa. – com poucos centímetros já é ruim, isso é um pesadelo! – choraminguei.

- Então só o que temos que fazer é matar o sapo? – perguntou Natsu estralando os dedos. – Estou animado.

Ele começou a surrar o sapo, mas não parecia fazer muito efeito, pois cada vez que ele tentava tocar o sapo a pele escorregadia fazia com que ele errasse.

Por fim Natsu tentou tanto que foi nocauteado pelo cansaço. O sapo foi embora e nos deixou sozinhos na floresta.

Observei Natsu dormindo por um tempo. Ele parecia tranqüilo enquanto dormia. Quando acordou nós começamos nosso caminho de volta a Magnólia a pé.

- Lucy... – ele disse enquanto caminhávamos. – seu sorriso é bonito. – corou assim que terminou a frase.

- Porque isso agora, Natsu? – perguntei corada.

- É só minha opinião. – ele deu os ombros e continuou andando, me deixando confusa.

- E ainda ousa dizer que EU sou estranha?

- Você É estranha Lucy. E sempre vai ser. – ele disse me lançando um sorriso.

Depois de mais um tempo de caminhada, decidi perguntar algo que me incomodava.

- Natsu, promete que não vai trocar a nossa amizade por nada?

Ele pensou por um instante.

- Não, não prometo. – ele disse sorrindo.

- Porque não? – perguntei magoada.

- Porque vai que um dia eu troco ela por um sentimento maior! – disse ele andando mais rápido, me deixando completamente confusa.

Essa foi nossa última missão juntos.

Uma semana se passou, e as pessoas da guilda ainda estavam em seus treinamentos. Não ouvi mais a voz, nem senti nada de estranho. Estranhei que Loke não havia vindo me ver, e não respondia quando eu o chamava pela chave. Natsu e Lisanna agora pareciam estar sempre juntos, e eu de certa forma me afastei para evitar me machucar.

Na segunda semana Natsu, Lisanna e Happy começaram a fazer missões juntos. Me convidaram, mas recusei dizendo que estava fazendo meu treinamento em casa. A verdade é que eu simplesmente não estava mais agüentando a dor. Comecei a me trancar dentro do apartamento, e sair apenas quando fosse necessário. Loke não aparecia a muito tempo.

Na terceira semana eu havia deixado de comer. Me sentia fraca o tempo todo. Não aparecia na guilda a algum tempo, e meus amigos, que voltavam de seus treinamentos, começaram a reparar. Gray foi me visitar e assustou com a minha aparência. Depois de muito insistir me levou até a guilda e me encheu de comida. Depois sugeriu que fossemos em uma missão, mas eu recusei, dizendo que ainda não estava bem o suficiente.

Com eles de volta comecei a voltar a freqüentar a guilda, o que me animou um pouco novamente, principalmente porque Natsu e Lisanna raramente estavam por ali. Em um desses dias eu estava na guilda, conversando com Levy e Lily quando o mestre Makarov finalmente voltou de Tenryoujima e me chamou para conversar.

- Lucy, a primeira mestra me disse o que ele planeja. O que vou pedir a você pode ser demais, filha, mas tenho certeza de que você irá entender.

- Faço qualquer coisa pela guilda, mestre. – respondi com firmeza.

- Preciso que você se entregue a Zeref e impeça seu plano.

- E como eu conseguiria impedir mestre? – disse assustada.

- Com a força das 12 chaves do zodíaco, você conseguirá usar um poderoso feitiço. Esse enfraquecerá Zeref por alguns anos, dando tempo para nos prepararmos quando ele decidir destruir a humanidade novamente.

- Mas, como aprenderei esse feitiço? – perguntei confusa.

- Ele virá quando você precisar. – disse o mestre com firmeza.

Por fim aceitei meu destino e fui para meu apartamento. Então eu precisava me entregar a Zeref. Ok, onde ele estava para princípio de conversa? Como eu faria isso?

Naquela noite eu parti de Magnólia, sem rumo. Parti em busca do pior pesadelo de todos os seres vivos.

Natsu's POV

- TADAIMAAAAAAA – eu disse chutando a porta da guilda.

Lisanna e Happy vinham logo atrás de mim. Entrei procurando por Lucy para mostrar a pedra que eu havia encontrado. Era estranha, igual a ela. Mas ao mesmo tempo era bonita e delicada. Claro que eu diria apenas que a pedra era estranha. Mas naquela manhã não a encontrei.

Happy e eu fomos até seu apartamento e não a encontramos. Então perguntamos para as pessoas da guilda onde ela estava.

- Lucy foi em uma missão especial dada pelo mestre. – disse Mira sorrindo.

- E você sabe sobre essa missão? – perguntei preocupado.

- Não... o mestre não quis falar com mais ninguém sobre isso.

- E quando ela volta? – insisti.

- Ela não tem previsão de volta, Natsu. – ela me lançou um sorriso triste. – Sinto muito, mas não tenho muitas informações sobre isso.

Novamente Lucy havia sumido sem me avisar nada. E dessa vez não tinha ninguém com ela. Mas no final, ela tinha o Loke. Ele a protegeria de qualquer coisa. Ele teria o papel que eu não podia ter. Ele era a pessoa que fazia Lucy feliz. Nada mudaria essa situação.

Decidi então esperar pela volta de Lucy.


	10. Zeref

**Capítulo 10. Zeref.**

Lucy's POV

Depois de semanas vagando sem rumo, finalmente fui capturada pelo exército nojento de Zeref. Eu estava diante dele, o mago negro. Minhas pernas tremiam e meus olhos demonstravam o medo que eu estava sentindo. Não havia como negar o quão forte ele era. Eu sentia seu poder mágico a uma considerável distância. E ele era avassalador.

- O que quer de mim? – perguntei.

- Maga Celestial da Fairy Tail. A última maga celestial, por coincidência. – ele disse dando alguns passos em minha direção. – você é a peça que faltava no meu jogo. O Cheque-Mate da existência humana. Com sua magia eu conseguirei lançar a mais forte magia já existente.

- E o que te faz pensar que eu vou colaborar com isso? – eu disse com um sorriso cínico.

- Que você não tem escolha. – ele disse parando próximo a mim. – Sabe, eu vivo desde sempre planejando como destruirei a humanidade, e tenho diversos meios de conseguir isso. Se você morrer, apenas terei de partir para o próximo.

- Se eu morrer, posso te levar comigo! – disse enquanto sentia minha magia aumentar dentro de mim. Era o feitiço. Eu sabia o que fazer. Eu sentia ele crescendo dentro de mim.

Logo fui envolta por um brilho fora do comum, que fez com que Zeref desviasse os olhos de tão forte. Esse brilho trouxe a mim meus espíritos do zodíaco. Olhei para cada um deles com muito carinho, sentindo nossa força se fundir. Mas algo estava errado. Loke não estava ali. Por fim lancei o feitiço, que acabou sendo uma bola de luz pouco maior que o prédio da guilda. Ele acertou em cheio Zeref, e eu caí no chão de exaustão. Senti que estava completamente sem magia. Mas estava acabado.

Antes que eu pudesse pensar, ouvi uma risada surgir de onde eu tinha acertado.

- Acho que tem algo errado com o seu feitiço. – ele disse. – Estava bem fraco por sinal.

Dito isso um círculo mágico com 9 esferas surgiu em cima de mim e um raio negro me acertou em cheio. Não consegui pensar em nada. Apaguei na hora.

Loke's POV

Não. Aquilo só podia ser brincadeira. Deixei as lágrimas rolarem como nunca antes. Meu corpo trêmulo finalmente caiu no chão, onde comecei a socar desesperadamente na tentativa de chegar até ela. Lucy.

Eu estava te observando Lucy. Eu vi quando você se sentiu triste por Natsu e Lisanna. Eu vi quando você se entregou completamente a tristeza. Eu vi cada lágrima que você derrubou se perguntando onde eu estaria. Eu vi quando você se questionou se eu realmente a amava, e o porquê eu a havia abandonado. Eu vi tudo Lucy, e eu senti meu coração despedaçar com cada lágrima que caiu de seu belo rosto.

Mas eu estava preso aqui Lucy, no meu pior pesadelo. Eu posso te ver, mas não posso te abraçar, te confortar, te dizer que vai ficar tudo bem. Eu não posso mais estar com você Lucy. E aceitei tudo isso no final.

Mas agora você precisava de mim para viver Lucy. Você precisava de mim como espírito. Eu prometi a você que sempre estaria lá para te proteger, que nunca deixaria nada te machucar, mas eu não estava.

Sua magia não funcionou Lucy, porque apenas 11 chaves foram utilizadas. E eu era o líder das chaves do zodíaco. O leão, e esse não estava presente. A maior força da sua magia não estava ali para lutar ao seu lado.

Eu queria morrer Lucy. Eu queria ter tomado todos os ataques em seu lugar. Eu queria ter sido espancado até a morte, porque era isso que eu merecia por trair sua confiança. Você precisava de mim, mais do que nunca. Você nem cogitou que eu pudesse não estar ali. Você confiava plenamente em mim. E eu a traí.

Lucy, você foi agredida e humilhada por Zeref. Eu vi tudo. E eu não pude fazer nada.

O chão já estava repleto de lágrimas. Minhas mãos sangravam de tanto socar.

A culpa era toda minha, Lucy.

Me perdoe.


	11. Natsu

**Capítulo 11. Natsu.**

Natsu's POV

Já faziam alguns dias que Lucy não voltava. Estávamos na guilda quando ouvimos um estrondo grande vir do céu. Saímos para olhar e vimos um círculo de magia. Ele cobria todo o céu, não tinha fim. Meus olhos não podiam acreditar no que viam. Então seria aquela a força da magia de Zeref?

O mestre olhou e vi seus olhos derrubarem uma lágrima.

- Lucy falhou. – ele disse.

E então eu entendi.

Toda aquela coisa do Zeref com Lucy tinha a ver com a missão que o mestre havia dado a ela. A missão dela era impedir Zeref. E se ela havia falhado, era porque estava...

Não, eu não podia sequer pensar isso.

Lucy não é o tipo de pessoa que pode simplesmente...

Morrer.

A morte nunca poderia atingir ela. Não ela. Não a Lucy. Ela tinha que viver. Ela tinha que aproveitar cada momento de felicidade em sua vida. Ela tinha que nos contagiar com suas crises se histeria, sua alegria e sua gentileza.

De dentro do círculo começou a cair algo.

Uma pessoa.

- LUCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! – gritei e corri para pegá-la. Consegui pegar a tempo, mas o que vi confirmou todos os meus medos.

Não havia nenhum resquício de magia naquele corpo.

Ele estava completamente pálido e frio, como se não houvesse mais sangue em suas veias.

Tinha graves queimaduras por todo o corpo.

Não se mexia.

Não respirava.

Não, aquela não poderia ser a Lucy.

Eu já havia perdido ela antes, quando não conseguiu proteger a Lucy do futuro.

E agora, eu havia perdido a MINHA Lucy.

Em minha mente passavam todas as memórias com ela. Cada situação em que estiveram juntos.

Flashback

"- Bom, você sente que a pessoa te faz bem, que a pessoa te faz feliz. Você quer estar com a pessoa o tempo todo. Você sofre quando essa pessoa sofre, e fica feliz com a felicidade dela. Você simplesmente sente que ela é especial."

Ela me fazia bem. Ela me fazia feliz. Eu queria estar com ela o tempo todo. Eu sofria com o sofrimento dela, e ficava feliz com sua felicidade. Ela era especial.

Eu a amava. E eu havia percebido isso tarde demais.

As lágrimas não paravam de cair.

Eu sabia que eu iria morrer assim que o feitiço de Zeref fosse lançado, mas pouco me importava.

Eu só queria ver seu sorriso mais uma vez.

Lucy.

Narrador's POV

O feitiço de Zeref começava a ser lançado quando luzes começaram a aparecer debaixo do imenso círculo. 12 luzes, os 12 espíritos livres. Não havia mais contrato. Não havia mais nenhum mago celestial. Só havia o sentimento de cada um deles. O sentimento de compaixão com a falecida dona. A vontade de terminar o que ela havia começado. Os 12 juntaram suas forças, e Mavis Vermilion juntou-se a eles. Com todas as forças que tinham, lançaram uma das mais poderosas magias espirituais no mesmo momento que Zeref lançou sua magia.

Um grande estrondo aconteceu e a luz se espalhou por toda a Earthland.


	12. Oito anos depois - FINAL

**Capítulo 12. 8 Anos depois.**

Natsu's POV

- Bom, você sente que a pessoa te faz bem, que a pessoa te faz feliz. Você quer estar com a pessoa o tempo todo. Você sofre quando essa pessoa sofre, e fica feliz com a felicidade dela. Você simplesmente sente que ela é especial. – ela dizia enquanto caminhava para longe.

- Lucy! – Eu chamei enquanto corria atrás dela, mas nunca conseguia alcançá-la. Ela se afastava, cada vez mais e mais. Quando a perdi de vista, acordei.

Me levantei assustado da cama, sentindo meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas novamente. Abracei meu joelho e respirei fundo. Como eu queria que aquilo fosse só um pesadelo, mas não era. De repente ouço uma leve batida na porta do quarto, e pela porta passa uma pequena menina de cabelos cor de rosa. Seus olhos pareciam assustados ao me ver naquela situação, então tratei de me recompor para não assustá-la.

- Papai, você me chamou? – questionou ela sentando ao meu lado na cama.

- Não Lucy, foi só um sonho. Está tudo bem. – respondi mexendo em seu delicado cabelo.

- Ah, que legal! Papai estava sonhando comigo! – disse ela e saiu correndo alegremente pela casa. Logo Lisanna apareceu na porta do quarto com uma expressão preocupada.

- De novo? – perguntou ela ocupando o lugar da pequena Lucy.

- Parece que fica pior nessa época do ano... – respondi olhando para o cobertor.

Lisanna ficou em silêncio por um tempo. Logo pegou minha mão carinhosamente.

- Porque não vai visitá-la hoje? – sugeriu com um sorriso no rosto. – Talvez faça você se sentir melhor.

Me arrumei para sair e quando estava saindo de casa, Lucy me parou e entregou uma linda flor.

- Papai, leva pra ela! É aniversário dela hoje. Você não pode aparecer sem levar um presente! – disse ela inocentemente.

Segui meu rumo até o cemitério de Magnólia. Já sabia o caminho direto para seu túmulo. De frente a ele vi uma pessoa. Ao me aproximar percebi que era Loke.

Olhei para o túmulo e vi que muitas pessoas já haviam deixado flores. Coloquei a minha delicadamente junto as outras.

- Sabe Natsu, sua filha dá muito trabalho para alguém do tamanho dela. – Loke disse sem me encarar.

- É o que acontece quando uma criança de 6 anos tem 12 chaves do zodíaco. – resmunguei de volta. – E a idéia foi sua!

- É o que ela iria querer. – ele disse, dessa vez olhando para as flores em cima do túmulo. Logo deu meia volta e se dirigiu até a saída do cemitério, me deixando sozinho.

Observei as flores com carinho, imaginando quem teria levado qual delas. Eram muitas, afinal Lucy sempre fora uma pessoa muito querida por todos. "Querida até demais." – pensei bravo me lembrando de Loke. Me acalmei e senti a brisa levar algumas pétalas de flores pelo gramado. Fechei meus olhos e suspirei. Por um segundo, senti como se algo me abraçasse. Senti seu cheiro. Senti a delicadeza de seu toque. Senti sua presença. Mas quando fechei meus braços ao seu redor, não havia nada lá.

- Eu te amo, Lucy. – eu disse ainda de olhos fechados. – Me desculpe por perceber isso tarde demais. – senti as lágrimas caindo de meus olhos. Logo virei e comecei a caminhar para a saída também.

Lucy's POV

- Eu te amo, Natsu. E sempre vou amar. - Deixei minhas palavras serem carregadas pelo vento. Elas vagaram por todo o mundo, mas nunca foram ouvidas. - Sua felicidade é a minha felicidade. – Lancei a ele um sorriso, que ele também não pode ver.

E tudo o que restou foram as memórias de um passado onde ela existiu.


End file.
